Shattered
by xEssentialSoulx
Summary: Maka is slipping away. Can she be saved before it is to late. Dark Fic! **TRIGGER WARNING! Suicide attempt! Please Review and let me know if i should even continue! ***ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE****


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A/N: Please note this fic is dark and could be triggering! Do not read if it could trigger you! sorry in advance for any OOCness. slight AU as well.

Soul Eater

Shattered

Chapter 1 : Worry

* * *

Maka stared at her image in the mirror and gently placed the red tarnished razor on the edge if the sink. She had done it again after she vowed to herself, to never again to do what she had just done. She could feel the liquid running down her finger tips and swore she could hear every drop hit the tiles coloring them with crimson. It was deeper then she intended. However, Maka could feel the tension in her body lesson; she had given into the addiction.

"I deserve this right?" She thought as she tended to the damage and washed her hands. "This will make everyone happy. I should be a better person."

The knock at the door caused Maka to jump, "Hey Maka, everyone's here." Soul's voice made Maka's heart skip a beat for a moment. For a second she thought he knew. "I'll be out in a minute. "

Maka proceeded to clean up the crimson off the floor and threw the paper into the toilet and flushed. Washed her hands, the razor and shoved the razor into her pocket. Maka then exited the bathroom with a smile plastered across her face, "I'm ready, let's go everyone!"

She walked a few steps behind everyone, as they window shopped. She was trying to get the negative voice in her head to shut off. _You didn't cut deep enough. You are a failure. You are the reason your parents aren't together. You should put them out of their misery, and kill yourself. They would be better without you._

Maka shook her head trying to silence the thoughts but she could not.

_These people are not your friends. They are Soul's friends; they only invite you because they feel sorry for you! They don't want you here. You failed these people! You let Crona almost die! He's lying in the hospital because of you!_

"Hey, are you coming?" Black ̕Star's voice made Maka's head jerk up. "What?"

"We're all going to go eat." He said, "Are you coming?"

Maka shook her head, "I'm not very hungry. I think I'll just head back home."

Soul eyed her, "Are you sure Maka? You haven't really been eating lately."

"I'm sure." She said with a smile. "If I get hungry I'll just make something at home."

"But, Maka…" Soul said, but it was too late she had already started trying to walk away.

"It's fine Soul, have fun." With that Maka ran off towards her apartment.

~~~~~Soul~~~~~

Soul watched as Maka ran away from the group. Something has been off with her ever since she saved Death City and defeated the kishin.

"Soul?" Tsubaki's voice showed concern, "Is Maka alright?"

"Yeah," Death the Kid continued, "We're all becoming worried about her."

"What is her deal?" Black Star said, "I am here that should make everything alright!" His laugh echoed through the city.

"I think it's time we contacted Lord Death and Spirit." Soul said slowly as he watched Maka disappear from sight.

With that Soul pulled out a mirror, "42-42-564, when ever you want to, knock on Death's door."

Within minutes Death appeared within the mirror, "Hello! Hello! How are you kids today?" Lord Death said cheerfully.

"Lord Death," Soul said, his voice trying to hide his worry, "Is Spirit with you? I need to talk to you about Maka. We're all very worried about her." Spirit appeared in the mirror and began his normal antics and raves about his daughter before Soul could finish.

~~~~~~Maka~~~~~

Maka watched the crimson liquid appear on her arm. She was a failure. "I couldn't protect them. They got hurt because of me. I wasn't strong enough."

Once again the blade slid across her arm as the red liquid appeared in its wake. _That's right. You failed Maka. They would just be better off without you." _

Maka stared at the bottle of pills that rest on her night stand. _Do it! You know you want too._

Her hand slowly started to reach outward, her fingers slowly wound their way around the bottle.

* * *

Well there you have it! Please let me know if I should even continue this. Also note I do not condone self-harm or suicide. If you have these thoughts please seek help immediately! Until next time if you wanna know what happens next review. Oh and I could use ideas on a better title! So if u have any ideas please let me know.


End file.
